Unprotected
by Twilightmormon
Summary: Selene is tired of Serenity rejecting every suitor who comes to the moon. Now she invites a certain Prince of Earth to stay and Serenity is upset. Endymion makes it a goal to show not all men are a like. Why is Serenity so afraid of getting close.
1. invitation

**Unprotected**

(Serenity's POV)

Princess Serenity glanced in the mirror one more time, her hair and dress were perfect but her face held no smile, how could it? Today yet another suitor was coming to 'claim her hand'. _Yeah right, all those so called suitors want is a beautiful silent bride._

Serenity grabbed her cloak and draped it over her shoulder when a light knock came at her bedchamber door.

"Come in."

In walked a beautiful woman with purple long hair and a handsome man with chestnut hair both had the same golden crescent moon on their forheads.

"Princess Serenity, please you will be late to the throne room to meet the prince."

The dark haired woman approached. Serenity rolled her eyes at her family's console.

"Luna, Artemis. All because I am meeting another prince does not mean you have to call me by my title."

The young princess snapped. Luna gave an uneasy smile. The princess always got in moods like these when princes came to 'charm' her.

"Serena."

Artemis said soothely using the princesses nickname that lighten the mood a little.

"Serena, give the prince a chance. Please just meet him first."

Artemis begged watching the princess get a little annoyed about the topic. Serena always got this lecture when ever a prince came around. She was always accused of being bias.

"As you two recall my mother said I may pick who I marry so as far as anyone else is concern I am still looking. So let us go and meet todays lucky loser."

Serena snickered putting up her hood cover her face and hair. It was times like these Luna and Artemis felt like babysitters.

...Throne Room...

(Q. Selene POV)

Queen Selene looked down at the noble prince from earth, a little nervous why her daughter had not made an appearance yet.

_Serenity my daughter, please for once give one of these young men a chance._

Selene sighed having a feeling in her gut that maybe all this was a bad idea. However what choice did she have Serenity was the one and true heir to the moon kingdom throne and if she married a prince she could create a strong allinace with another kindgom. Personally Queen Selene had high hopes for the prince in front of her. He was the crowned prince of Earth, a marriage allinace that would benefit the moon greatly. Relations with the Moon and the Earth were already on uneasy ground so if they married then that could end the contention.

"Please forgive my daughter, she is not often so forgetful as of lately she has had much upon her mind."

Queen Selene bowed slightly to the prince wearing black armour on his knee in front of the throne.

"Please your majesty there is no need to apolgize."

The Prince of Earth bowed again his midnight black hair draping over hiding his eyes for an instant. Queen Selene smiled.

_Well this young man is different from the others. Maybe my daugter will see the same thing if she gives him a chance._

Queen Selene decided to try something she and no one before her had done.

"Please Prince Endymion of earth I would like to invite you to stay here in the Palace as a guess of the royal family. I see something different in you than I have not seen in others I wish to observe more and let my daughter have more than one day to decide."

Endymion looked up in surprise, shock. He had never heard of something like this happening to any of the other suitors who came to the moon.

"Mother?!"

(P. Serenity POV)

"Mother?!"

Serenity could not believe what she just heard her mother had just said. She just invited him to stay in the palace with them!

_NO! This was not how it was suppose to work! They are suppose to show up I look at them and say 'no' in one day's time and we all move on with life! Now he will be staying with me for who knows how long."_

Serenity stomped up to her mother, her face still covered by her cloak showing nothing of her beauty.

"Mother are you insane!"

Serenity had know intention of lowering her voice. Queen Selene scowled at her daughter for her disgraceful tone.

"Serenity! Hush. Now remove your cloak and present yourself to our guest."

Serenity's mother commanded. Serenity had the right mind to just walk straight out of that room and never talk to her mother again. Serenity pulled off her cloak allowing her golden hair to fall her pure blue eyes staring angrily at the prince and her yellow crescent showing upon on her forehead.

"Fine, I can not help that my mother has invited you but take this as fair warning I am not a trophe and I have rejected every prince before you because I can read people. So watch your mind or else I will reject you as fast as my mother invited you."

Serenity snapped, turned and left the room without a good-bye to her mother.\

"Welcome to the moon Kingdom, Prince Endymion!"

Serenity yelled from the hallway in less than a plesant tone.

(P. Endymion POV)

Prince Endymion could not help but stare as the young princess removed her cloak. Her long hair falling, it reached to the back of her knees, and the round orbs on her head were beautiful. The queen has them to but they just seemed to add to the princesses beauty more. The rumors he had heard we no where near right. They all said she was beautiful but what he was looking at was, beauty close to a goddess.

"Fine, I can not help that my mother has invited you but take this as fair warning I am not a trophe and I have rejected every prince before you because I can read people. So watch your mind or else I will reject you as fast as my mother invited you."

Her words were sharp. He had not even said one word to her and she was already rejecting him? No doubt she is beautiful but manners are so easily forgotten with her. She says someone is so easy to read well I will make sure I become her hardest puzzle to solve.

_Maybe I will not marry her but my new goal is not to get a wife but to teach this little judge mental princess that not everyone is the same'_

"Your majesty I would gladly accept your invitation."

Endymion smiled releazing the new challage he was about to undertake. He was going to show the sweet princess she can not get away with mouthing off to him.


	2. loyal

**UnProtected ch. 2**

(Serenity POV)

Serenity stomped towards her room her fists cletched angrily her eyes priecing whatever came her way.

_How could mother do that?! She has never invited someone to stay, she said it was my decsion to marry whoever I wanted. Great now I have to get rid of mister 'suck up'_

Serenity slammed her bedchamber shut. Surprising the four young warrior women in her room. Her best friends and bodyguards, the sailor scouts.

"Oh my gosh! SERENA! Did you see how good-looking that Endymion guy was!?"

Venus and Mars ran up almost knocking Serenity down. Serenity could tell the other scouts had been wondering the same thing. They must have been watching in the throne room.

"You guys are pathetic."

The princess said coldly causing her friends to go silent. Mars looked at the others and then took a step towards the angty blonde.

"what is your problem? Man you walk in here and bite our heads off."

Mars snapped placing her hands on her hips. Serenity sat down at her vanity and began brushing her hair.

"That man should not be staying here. My mother has lost her mind."

Mercury was up next.

"Serenity you can not blame the queen. You never gave anyone else a chance. Prince Endymion seemed very polite."

"Well someone had to be, cause you Serenity were far from pleasant."

Jupiter interupted folding her arms across her chest. Moments od silence passed between them.

"Well it does not matter, I will get rid of him soon enough."

Serenity could feel the new plans building up in her head the other scouts gave a disapproving look which did not go unnoticed by the princess.

"You know what it is my decsion to marry not yours! For all you know I may not be attracted to him. Wether you like it or not physcal attraction is important in a marriage! Now leave me alone!"

Serenity slammed her brush down and pointed towards the door. The scouts exhaled deeply and bowed.

"Yes princess Serenity."

The all sad in a low voice, they always used her title like that when they were crossed or did not want to agrue with her.

_They are just as bad as my mother! Why doesn't anyone understand!...I can not be...happy, married._

Serenity felt hot tears fill in her eyes. Serenity flung herself on her bed and cried into her pillow.

(Endymion POV)

Endymion looked around his new room, it was very nice. It was a nice size with a small bathroom connected to it. and the bed was, a queen size? But Endymion could not help his mind from wandering to the very upset princess who was less than pleased about him staying.

_Well maybe I should go check on the princess, maybe she can have a conversation if her mother is not around._

Endymion left his room, the palace was quite large but after a few dead ends and walking pass the same doors Endymion finally was heading the right way.

"Excuse me, Prince Endymion we can not allow you to procced any further."

Endymion looked up at the four beautiful women standing in front of a bedchamber door, most likely Serenity's.

The woman in orange stepped forward bowing to him.

"Pardon us, We are the sailor scouts personal body guards and friends of the princess. I am the leader Sailor Venus."

"I am Sailor Mars"

"I am Sailor Mercury"

"And I am Sailor Jupiter."

The red, blue and green scouts bowed as venus had. Endymion smiled at them and return the bow.

"It is honor to meet you all. I have heard of the legendary beautiful salior scouts who are in service to the moon kingdoms royal family. My, the rumors were quite correct. I am Prince Endymion of earth."

The scouts exchanged little giggles and slight blush on their cheeks, Mercury was the first to regain composer.

"Prince Endymion, please forgive us but the princess does wish for any visiters at the moment."

All the scouts agreed. Even though Serenity was being completely terrible mintues ago they were still her friends and must protect her as their princess and friend. Endymion looked from the scouts to the door.

_Did Serenity send out her own bodyguards to make sure I did not bother her?_

Endymion looked at each of the scouts one by one all of their faces said the same thing.

_No, she didn't. They all came out here on their own accord. They are loyal to her more than just as their princess but as a friend. So that means that the princess is not a tyrant but must be a good person...with a temper._

Endymion released a relieving smile and looked back at Venus.

"Yes, the princess has had a busy day I believe. I visit her at a later time and of course I wish to talk to you scouts again soon."

Endymion bowed and headed back to his room proud that he found out more than enough about the princess than if he just talked to her.


	3. new challenge

**Unprotected ch. 3**

(Serenity's POV)

Serenity's eyes glided open. Her body felt sluggish and heavy, she must have over slept. Serenity walked over to the mirror and fixed her hair and straighten her dress just enough to notice outside. Serenity looked out towards her balcony, it was pitch black.

"I must have slept all day."

Serenity felt kind of bad, she now was fully bad and it was the middle of the night and she had no chance of going back to sleep._I guess i am pretty stressed about this whole suitor thing._

'grrr'

Serenity held her stomach a little embassed. She had been sleeping all day and had not eaten barely anything. This could be good.

_If I avoid that prince enough he will give up and leave and I would have to do nothing. Plus no one but the night watch are up now so I can eat whatever I want in the kichen!_

Serenity was excited about that fact. She could not remember the last time she got to big out on whatever she wanted without her friends telling her 'a princess should not be doing that.' Or 'No one wants a pig for a princess.' yada yada yada. This might not have been such a bad day.

Serenity peaked out her bedroom, the hallway was empty, perfect. The princess creeped out of her room and headed towards the kichen. Most of the guards were posted at entrances and exits of the palace only during the day were they in the halls. Serenity slipped into the kichen happy to see no other sign of life.

"Yes! Finally a postive activity of my day. Best of all I have all night."

The blonde young woman walked over opening the fridge and peering at the goodies inside. Unfornatly the young princess was to focused on the food she was grabbing at to notice the large hand coming towards her. The hand landed on the princess's mouth covering it fully and then pulled her away from the light of the fridge.

_WHAT!? Hey!_

Serenity tried to scream but the hand muffled out all her sounds. Somehow her hands got resricted behind her back, she was caught.

"My, my princess you give up easily. You should learn to protect yourself better."

A deep voice laughed playfully. Relatzation hit Serenity feeling the hand remove from her mouth and the grip loose. Serenity spun around and stared straight into the very pleased eyes of the young prince of earth.

"You! What do you think you are doing?! You could have given me a heart attack! I should have you arrested for attempted murder of the Princess of the moon kingdom!"

Serenity snapped but Endymion showed know fear about her threat.

"Princess, I was only showing how exposed you were to danger. Why, I think you would be grateful for saving your life."

His lips curled up into a smug looking smirk, just adding fuel to Serenity's fire.

"The only protection I need is from you! Baka!"

Serenity was surprised how mad she was, she had never insulted a royal guest like this.

(Endymion POV)

Endymion tried to hide his shock at the princess's vemonious words.

_Baka? She just called me baka. She does have a temper if you know how to push her buttons, and I happen to be an expert there._

Endymion smiled again at her flushed face.

"Now meatball head are you mad that I scared you or that I am right about you exposing yourself. Or maybe its the fact that you did not execpt this from me. Maybe your ablitily to read people is broken when it comes to me."

His words disgusted Serenity but her face was much angrier about something else.

(Serenity POV)  
_Did he just call me...meatball head! How dare he!_

"MEATBALL HEAD! How dare you! I don't think I have ever been so insulted! Listen buddy if you really want your little trophe wife then if kind be good if you did not insult me."

Serenity felt victory in this battle, after all that'a what all the suitors came for.

"Good thing I am not looking for a trophe wife."

Endymion said with far to much pride.

"What? Whay are you here pestering me then!?"

Now Serenity did not even know why she was getting angry but for some reason he could get her all worked up.

"Well my sweet meatball head I am merely here to make up pay."

Serenity's anger was replaced by pure confusion, Endymion could not help but laugh.

"You judged me to quick that I was merely here to look at you face and body and beg to have you as my wife. Please, I like a woman with a personaltily who does not go out of her way to make someone miserable. I did not even say one word to you in the throne room and you dismissed me as a problem."

His tone no longer held any signs of joking but was becoming completly serious.

"However meatball head I have picked up a few things and rumors around here to find out that I believe that you are not a tyrant which you try to show me so I won't want to marry you."  
Serenity took a step away from Endymion she could hide the small amount of fear in her eyes. It was like he was reading her thoughts every thought she ever had.

_What is with this guy? I have acted terrible to him all day and he is still willing to believe I am not the spawn of all evil. He is acting like I was not a princess but a regular girl who was being unbareable to him. This is different._

"Look at you, you think you know me so well. So what if I try a little more so you might leave. Can you blame me?"

"Oh yes because when I have guest in my kingdom I make sure they are completly miserable because I hate it when people come to visit me because I want to be alone for the rest of my life."

Serenity dropped her head towards the ground when she looked up again she was surprised to feel a stream of tears falling from her eyes.

"You don't anything! You would want to be alone too if every visiter that came to your home only wanted to marry you! That's the only visiters I get you baka! If I am not careful I could end up ruining my life with someone who just decided to pop by and catch the princess of the moon only because she's beautiful, rich and has a title! SO HOW WOULD YOU ACT AND FEEL IF EVERYONE WHO CAME TO YOUR KINGDOM CAME LUSTING AFTER YOU! NOT CARING WHO YOU ARE OR YOUR FEELINGS!"

Serenity could not control herself anymore, she was losing it. She had never lost it with anyone like this she was always able to control herself. Now in less than an hour she was spilling her feelings out to Endymion. She had to get away.

(Endymion POV)

Endymion listen to her in complete shock, her tears flowed down her pink cheeks as she screamed how truly unhappy she was. Endymion could stop the guilt from washing over him. He thought he had her all figured out but it seems that he only cracked the shell but he had no idea about her real self the one she has been hiding from everyone. She was right, he knew nothing of waht she was talking about. He just made her suffer for nothing.

_I am sorry Serenity, I did not know. This was not meant to happen._

"Serenity..."

(Serenity's POV)

Hearing him say my name, I made me a little more calm. Yet he still was an enemy she couldn't afford to let him know anything about her.

"Whatever baka, I am going to bed. I'll let your attempted murder slide tonight, but I will not be so easy to catch off guard again."

Serenity was pleased with her double meaning, no more breaking down especially to him.

"Well meatball head I have always liked a challenge."

Serenity noticed his playful yet serious tone she tried but failed terribly to hide her own smile as she walked past the prince and out of the room.

(endymion POV)

Just watching her place that task at his feet made him excited, she was in a way inviting him to stay in her own way. She wanted him to solve the puzzle known as Princess Serenity she wants to let out what she is feeling. That smile proved that she wanted him to solve it. She did not hate him she may not even dislike him she was just trying to be carful and after what he saw moments ago endymion came to two conclusions.

1.) Serenity was not anywhere near a horrible person, mostly likely the opposite.

2.) She wanted to stop running, she wanted peace.


	4. Pride and feelings

**Unprotected ch. 4**

(serenity's POV)

Serenity couldn't get back to sleep, her mind kept running off thinking of the prince she had just let her guard down on hours before. A loud knock came at her door, immeditaly rushed in Luna, with a very surprised look on her face.

"Serenity? You're up? Impossible I usually have to yank you out of bed with the jaws of life."

Serenity rolled her eyes at her nanny Luna shouldn't talk there were days when Artemis had problems getting his wife up with far more diffcultly. Luna walked over and started brushing the princesses long beautiful hair.

"Luna I'm going to be taking a personal day, today. So I don't want to be bothered."

Serenity did this every once in awhile truth be told it was usually when a suitor showed up. Luna didn't miss that thought.

"Serenity, Prince Endymion is not a bad man. Running from problems does not make them go away."

Luna pulled the princess to her feet. Serenity wrapped her arms around Luna holding her tight.

"You have it all wrong. I'm not taking this day to avoid Endymion, really. I just have something I really want to work on."

Serenity tried to give her best puppy dog eyes acting as innocent as possible. True was Serenity wanted to go off and train, what happen to her in the kichen made her feel alittle more on the weak side. Problem was her mother hated it when she used her moon power while not under the watch of her and a very elite trainer. Serenity found herself able to learn more when she was by herself. Even her friends didn't like the fact she would sneak off the train.

"Okay you can have your personal day if... and I mean no choice here that you must dine with Prince Endymion tonight. A full meal. I mean not take a bite of a roll and run. Deal?"

Serenity thought about it for a second. She really didn't want to see Endymion yet after what happen during the night but I guess they only had to eat together, not talk.

"Alright Luna, you win I promise I will dine with the prince if I can have my personal day."

Luna's approving smile spread across her face nodded and headed for the door. Serenity wanted a few mintues making sure Luna didn't come back to say something more. When she felt the coast was clear the princess scurried to her window, she raised her hand in the air.

"Moon Power!"

She announced. Her crescent moon on her forehead began glowing then her whole body. Her dress disapperar in light surrounding her body and ribbons shot around her. When the light subsided she stood wearing long red boots and white gloves. A golden tirara across her forehead. She didn't much like the short blue skirt that her mother would die if she saw, even though her attire was almost exactly like the scouts but not something a princess should be wearing. Serenity jumped from her balcony and headed into the private royal garden.

(Endymion POV)

Endymion was in a better mood than he has been in a long time. Though the meeting in the kithen wasn't what he had expected at least he had a reason to stick around. For many hours he had the urge to go find the princess just so they could argue some more. It was addicting their little spats. No one back in his kingdom argued with him like she did, his people gave in because her was the prince, no doubt the same went with her. They both treated each other like normal people but there was still so much to learn about that little princess.

"Maybe I'll go and visit my little drama queen."

Endymion liked the way the word 'my' rolled of his tongue. He didn't know what their relationship was but it was very entertaining. Endymion left his room just barely avoiding knocking over a blonde man. Artemis, his name came instantly to the prince.

"Oh! Excuse me sir Artemis."

Endymion apolgized. Artemis said reassuring the prince he was alright.

"No worries Prince Endymion, I should watch out for opening doors. But you were in a hurry might I be able to help you with something."

Artemis smiled he enjoyed guests especailly males guests he got tired of always being out numbered by women. The princess and queen, his wife not to mention the scouts always on his back.

"Actually sir Artemis I was hoping to catch Princess Serenity this morning, might you know where she is?"

Endymion said in a distant voice trying to hide is anxious tone.

"I'm sorry Prince Endymion, but the princess has taken a personal day. As of what she is doing is unknown to us but she wishes not to be destrubed."

The pretty woman name Luna walked around the corner wrapping her arm around her husband's. Prince Endymion tried to hide his disappointing look.

"Does the princess often disappear like this?"

Might as well find out as much as I could from different sources about our little run away princess. Luna and Artemis laughed quietly.

"Serenity is a wild card my lord, you can not predict what she will do next. She is follows her own heart and thinks off everyone else before herself."

Artemis patted his wife's hand, looking back at the Prince.

"However, she can be very stubborn and usually it takes alot to change her mind about something."

Luna tried to cover her laugh remembering proably many past memories of the princess's adittude. Endymion found himself grow happier hearing them talk about how fond they were of the princess, they talked of her as their princess and as if she was their daughter too.

"Thank you Lady Luna, Sir Artemis. Maybe I will discover the princess later today."

"Oh, yes Prince Endymion. I almost forgot Princess Serenity has informed me that she has invited you to dine with herself tonight."

Luna yelled as Endymion contiued down the hallway giving a brief reconition that he had heard her.

_I'm not waiting till tonight to talk to that girl, I think I should go on a hunt with Princess Serenity as my prey._

(serenity's POV)

Serenity felt her breath get heavier and deeper. She was pushing her body farther then usual, Endymion catching her off guard and being all smug about it made her train even harder. She tried focusing her moon power in beams of light or tranferring it into her tirara. One day she would become queen and she would become the new owner of the Silver moon crystal. The crystal that only members of the royal family could use, its power was great but if you weren't strong enough it would kill you. So she had to get strong in case the situatation came where she had to use the crystal and come out living. Serenity came out of her thoughts noticing the surrounding gardens began to get blurry.

"Whoa... I guess I should rest, I'm getting a little dizzy."

Serenity grabbed her head feeling her body swaying to different sides. Instantly the ground started moving above her. She waited for the impact of the hard concrete ground instead she felt two strong arm catch her before she came it contact with it. She was able to look up, Endymion was staring down at her his eyes betraying deep concern.

"Serenity! Serenity are you okay?"

His voice was anxious and upset as her lowered her to the ground still holding against his chest.

"I'm...fine...just a little...dizzy."

She mumbled in a sleepy tone as she rested her head on his chest.

"I just need to rest."

Endymion lifted her into his arms she laid perfectly. Almost starling hin Serenity reached up and turned his face to look at her very droopy eyes.

"Please Endymion, don't tell anyone. Mother, Luna and the scouts would be so angry. Please don't find me."

Her voice was weak and tired, he should have gone straight to a doctor but something in him made him want to please and stay loyal to her.

"Okay Princess. Let's just get you to bed."

She smiled mumbling a what Endymion thought, a thank you but she was long gone into unconiousness.


	5. Serena and Darien

**Unprotected Ch. 5**

(serenity's POV)

Serenity felt her eye lids get lighter as they began opening without her consent. The room was dim. Good thing because her head was pounding. Serenity thougt back trying to recall the last few hours.

_Thats right I was training,...great you diz you over did yourself again! So who found your body this time?!_

Serenity continued mentally name-calling herself totally forgeting her own question.

"You know I never took you for the kind of girl who ran off and disobeyed her mother."

A deep yet soothing voice said from the corner of her room, there was Endymion casually sitting in a chair in the corner. Serenity nearly fell off her bed luckily she was ablr to take hold of her blankets. Endymion noticed and did not try to hide his amusement.

"Endymion! What are you doing here!? In my room!"

She demanded getting out of bed and marched straight up to him, he followed suit and stood.

"Why Princess is that the thanks I get for saving your life when you passed out and keeping it a serect from your mother and friends?"

His voice tried to at insulted but his smile wasn't playing the act. His words caused Serenity to breathe sharply and hold it in her lungs.

_That's right, Endymion was the one who caught me... and he didn't tell anyone?_

Serenity took a step back and scanned over the man in front of her, looking as if she was searching for weapons.

"Why didn't you tell on me? It would have been the perfect revenge for how I've been treating you. My mother would have sentenced me to stay within the palace and you could get to me all you wanted. Or are more the guy who now can say you have one on me and you'll blackmail me, right? So which is it?"

(Endymion POV)

Endymion didn't hide the hurt in his eyes because that's how he felt, Serenity didn't miss his sudden attitude change.

"Do you truly take me for such a terrible man. Have I done something to make you detest me so and give me so trust? I sat here all day making sure you were fine making sure no one came in here and check you seeing you body covered in bruises. Please princesses tell me what I have done and I promise you I will get on my knees and ask for forgiveness."

Endymion walked past the princess and over to the balcony.

(Serenity POV)

Serenity fely like the villian now, he stayed by her side all day and made sure no one had discovered how she had messed up and she insulted him by questioning his heart. Serenity walked out on the balcony and stood next to Endymion. The night sky was black, she had missed another day. It was just past the time to light the lamps people must have just gone to bed, the night had just begun. Serenity looked up to Endymion, his expression was deep and still bothered he would not return the gaze.

_He didn't deserve my accustions. Maybe he was right, he has been...fun? She was the one making everyone unhappy lately. Something had to change._

Serenity let out a sigh and placed a smile on her face and turned back to Endymion.

"Hey, your right. I had no bussiness questioning you. So to make it up to you I'm going to take you out of the palace and show you how I usually have fun. I'm sure your tired of this place, so lets have some regular young people fun."

Serenity surprised herself how happy and excited she sounded. Endymion looked surprised what she had just offered and her face showed she truly wanted to.

"Fun? You? Tell me does it require going and making some little child cry?"

Serenity nudged his with her arm playfully he returned it.

"No, I mean just go out and have fun, but I have to warn you if we get caught I would rather battle the greatest evils of the universe than face my mother, or luna."

Serenity admitted that she had a real trace of fear in her tone. Endymion looked at her and then back at the sky.

_Maybe this will be fun._

"Sure, lets do it I like a little danger if I can go with someone other that Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

Serenity was surprised how his rejection hurt her, but then why he smiling? Serenity caught on still feeling a little silly for taking his words the wrong way.

"Okay then, Hi, I'm Serena."

Serenity exended her hand to the prince, Endymion gladly accepted it.

"Hello Serena. I am Darien and I gladly accept you idea of having a plain night of fun."

Serenity or now Serena smiled, she liked the name Darien.


	6. night of fun

**Unprotected ch. 6**

(Darien's POV)

Serena and Darien slipped into the soldiers closet where uniforms and some bacis weapons were kept. Serena slipped behind a few shelfs and soon reapeared holding two soldiers uniforms.

Think Moonlight knight's costume here, that's what all the guards wear.

"What are those?"

Darien asked staring at the matching attires that all the moon kingdom guards, Serena threw the larger one at him.

"We can't go into town dressed as royality. Soldiers can go in whenever, sometimes I envy their freedom."

Serena slipped again behing the shelves till she was completely out of Darien's sight.

"Now don't look back here I'm changing and if I even think your peeking I'll whack you so hard on the head people down on Earth will feel it."

Serena warned over the shelves, Darien rolled his eyes and began taking off his own clothes.

"Sorry meatball head, I only want to see pretty women."

Darien knew that would get to her but which would make her more angry the meatball head comment or the pretty women. I guess it didn't matter when a few pieces of armor few at him.

"Well then its a good thing you're over there, because according to many other suitors I'm beautiful. Baka."

Serena tried to hide her laugh as was Darien. When she finally reapeared Darien tried not to leer but it was hard, after all he was a man. The clothing bent to each curve of her body but was still loose. The belt fit nicely at her waist as she pulled the hood and mask over her face.

(Serena's POV)

Serena was a little breathless, though she would never admit it a loud Darien was very attractive and the uniform was doing the exact opposite of trying to make him look bad. The material showed off his muscular body and firm chest which would make any girl a little jell-o like.

_Great now you start acting like a normal girl._

Serena mentally slapped herself and walked up to Darien who had broken his gaze with her.

"Well come on mister cover your face, as soon as we're outside of the palace then we an drop the hoods."

Serena grabbed Darien's arm and pulled up his mask as they headed towards the exit. It was easy the guards didn't even say anything, it took a little more than a half an hour before they were safetly in the town. Serena led Darien to a corner building when Darien stopped her.

"Wait, I know we want to have fun but do you realize this is a bar."

Serena laughed and scruffed his black hair playfully.

"I know. A really good friend of mine owns it. I come here alot when I sneak out, don't worry he would never tell on me we'll be fine."

Serena yanked down both their masks and yanked Darien in.

(Darien POV)

The bar was unlike any Darien had been in before, it was not filled with smoke and it didn't smell like beer was on the walls. Instead people were casually talking and drinking and dancing.

"Uh, this isn't like most bars."

Darien noticed Serena holdiing back another laugh but she decided to let him in on the joke.

"Don't worry Darien, this is an under age bar. No real alchol is served here this is where young people or just people who don't want to deal with real bar problems come to have fun. The only beer that is served here is root beer."

Serena giggled and rushed over to the bar and jumped on the stool, Darien made hsi way threw the crowd and placed himself next to her. A tall blond man walked over his hands busy cleaning a glass.

"Hey Serena! I haven't seen you in a while."

Darien was kind of surprised to hear him use her other name and not her birth name.

_Then again she said she came here often and I'm sure there are guards here who aren't on duty. She doesn't want anyone noticing her._

"Andrew this is my friend Darien. Darien this is my good friend who never squells on me Andrew."

Serena waved to each other. Darien reached over and shook hands with Andrew.

"So your a suitor right, funny Serena has never brought anyone else out here, she must really like you."

Andrew nudged Darien a little, Darien could already tell he liked Andrew they could become good friends.

(Serena's POV)

Serena felt a light blush cross her cheeks as she watched the guys laugh with one another.

"Andrew! Your suppose to be my friend! Stop that mindless gossiping."

Serena snapped pushing Andrew back still didn't stop them from laughing. Darien put an arm around Serena's shoulders.

"Come on meatball head, lighten up."

Serena pushed his arm away and grumbled something under her breath.

"Andrew get me a strong root beer!"

Serena shouted. Darien ordered the same thing but he could notice her slump in her chair.

(Darien POV)

Darien looked at the blond and then threw out the bar, and that's when a very fun idea came into his head. He turned and poked Serena in the arm, she gazed up at him with the idea he was going to start laughing at her, instead he extended his hand.

"My I have this danced...princess."

He smiled at her surprised expression, Serena stared at his hand in utter shock.

"Sure, but try to keep up."

Serena spoke happily allowing Darien to lead her to the dancing floor. A swing tune was playing and he was not big on showing off but when he was with her somehow he wouldn't be able to help himself. Serena and Darien instantly got with the beat Darien swung Serena under his arm in a twirl and catched her in a dip. Soon Serena started wanting a little more excitement she started being a little more forward to see how far his moves went. Serena danced a little closer and Darien lifted her into the air and gracefully caught her keeping in pace with there other movements. Unknowing to them everyone left the dance floor and stood around the youth watching in a amazment they acted as if they had been dancing for years and knew each others moves perfectly. After serveral more minutes Darien wrapped his arm around Serena waist and led her back to the bar still not noticing the eyes staring at them. Andrew brought them two glasses of root beer as they both sat on the stools.

"That was great you guys, no one in here can compare. Might I said you guys looked pretty good together."

Andrew winked and went to bust a table. Serena turned to Darien a grant smile on her face.

"That was fun, I must Darien I've danced with alot of men in the past but you are by far the best."

Darien loved her smile he returned his own.

"I have to say I have never had a dance partner that could keep up with me, so I guess I found my perfect match."

They both laughed and began taking a drink of their root beer.

(Serena's POV)

Serena felt a little funny about his words. 'perfect match' _Serena stop being silly he's talking about dancing, remember your just a meatball head to him._

"Excuse me miss, but may I have the next dance."

Serena turned to see a tall young man with brown hair and very deep green eyes, and very handsome.

"Oh, me?"

Serena felt silly and a light blush coming to her face which didn't go unnoticed by Darien. She glanced at darien unsure fo what to do.

(Darien POV)

Darien watched the man as he approached Serena, but he didn't see him asking her to dance for some reason it made Darien feel...jealous.

_What? He's asking her to dance!? He's asking my Serena to dance...wait when did she become MY Serena? Still I don't like him._

Darien noticed Serena glance at him, was she asking permission? Darien heard the song to the next song...a slow song? NO WAY!

"Sorry man, I'm afraid my Serena here only dances with me. So why not go find another girl to gaze at."

Darien was surprised how protective he sound and Serena didn't look happy about his tone.

"Darien that was rude, it would have been one dance, there is plenty to go around."

Serena snapped but before she could take a drink Darien grabbed Serena and pulled her towards the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck and snaked his arms around her waist.

"That's true, but I don't want to share you."

He whispered in her ear speaking the truth as he lightly guided her threw the soft music.

(Serena's POV)

Serena caught her breath hearing Darien's words in her ear. He wanted her to himself, the same was for her. She didn't want to share him with any other girl this was the best way, we just stay with each other. Darien leaded both of them gracefully immedialtly Serena laid her head against Darien's firm chest listening to sound of his heart. Her own heart began speeding up feeling his head lay lightly on her own pressing her chest aginst his. Suddenly everything else just disappeared and all there was, was her and Darien. Serena looked up Darien was staring down at her his deep blue eyes staring in hers. His hand rised gently and cupped her face. Serena didn't know what came over her she found herself moving towards his lips and his coming down towards hers.

"Darien..."

Serena moaned softly as Darien's lips applied a gentle pressure against hers sending shocks of pleasure running threw her body. She pressed harder into him deeping the kiss and he responed the same before she suddenly pulled away and stared up at Darien in shock and fear.

"I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened."

Serena ran out of the bar not looking back at the very confused and hurt man left standing on the floor.


	7. just bad days

**Unprotected ch. 7**

(Serenity POV)

Serena kept running, she couldn't look back. What if Darien was following her? She couldn't bare to see or talk to him.

_Serena what have you done! You might have ruined everything by kissing him, you let your guard down and let him in...you can never do that again. I can never love you Darien, I'm sorry. Please in the name of the moon, please don't let Darien chase me. My heart couldn't take that._

Serena felt tears swell in her eyes, she wanted to go back and throw her arms around him but she couldn't, she could never do something like that for the sake of her heart.

Serena easily made it back into the castle without notice, she locked herself in her room and cried leaning against her door as the sun began peeking over the horizon.

(Darien POV)

Darien made it back to the palace he didn't care if guards saw him or not, they didn't care really what he was doing either. Darien kept replaying the night over and over in his head, nothing made sense. They both seemed to be having fun, she danced with him and laughed with him yet she pushed him away and ran.

_She kissed me back, so what happen to her? She looked so scared...and ashamed. ...Serena._

Darien returned to his room he would have to think about this before he even thought about talking to Serena again. But he knew one thing was for sure.

"Serena I love you, I don't know where it came from but I do and I will not leave the moon until you know that and I find out why you're running from me."

Darien shut the door and sealed out all sunlight.

(serena POV)

Serena sat on her bed she was unable to sleep all day and every once in a while someone came in checking on her but she never spoke.

"Serenity?"

Ami and the other scouts walked in her room all of them looking at her like she was unstable, maybe she was.

"Serenity is something wrong? You've been in here all day?"

Venus spoke sitting next to Serenity on her bed, the princess just kept staring at the floor. The scouts glanced at one another all worried.

"Come on Serena let's go play a joke on Endymion that will cheer you up."

Lita laughed knowing how their princess loved playing pranks on her suitors considering they could never respond or else insult the moon. The other scouts smiled even though they didn't agree with it most of the time didn't mean it wasn't funny. Serenity looked up at her friends and guardians her eyes red from her tears.

"I NEVER want to see that man again! I don't want him anywhere near me!"

Serenity threw herself into Venus's arms and cried against her friend's chest her body jolting with each sob. The scouts all stiffened up all thinking the same thing, what had happen between them? However their princess gave them an order and they must follow it. Mars left the room in search of Luna and Artemis they had a right to know what has happen.

(Darien POV)

A heavy knock came at his door and instantly walked in Luna and Artemis, both looking very unhappy.

"What the?..."

Darien jumped out of his bed staring at the lunrian couple.

"Prince Endymion please forgive the intrusion but we have to speak with you about the princess."

Artemis spoke his voice very firm as he stared at the earth prince. It took a moment to catch his thoughts before he understood.

"Serena?! Has something happen to her? Is she alright?!"

Dairen went frantic, Luna and Artemis noticed him using Serenity's nickname that only close friends called her, only she gave out that name.

"Prince Endymion, the princess is fine well in a way. She has ordered never to see you again. She has never acted this way before and were all very worried. She refuses to eat or really talk to anyone. Until we know what's happen it is best if you do stay away from her. Since that ruins your purpose of being a suitor to woo her you are free to leave if you wish."

Endymion froze listening to their words.

_Serena ordered them to stop me from seeing her? Serena what are you doing?_

Endymion didn't hear Luna and Artemis's further words.

"Prince Endymion, please just stay away. The princess has never acted in such a matter. She won't stop crying. Now were not accusing you of anything but for her sake do as we say."

Artemis said with some sympathy covered words, niether believed her had done anything but still her was going to have to do something.

(Selene's POV)

Selene was very concerned about her daughter, for days now she has seemed like an empty shell, but when ever Prince Endymion came around or he was meantioned she would run and cry. Selene knew her daughter well but she never behaved in such a matter.

_Please great moon tell me Prince Endymion didn't do anything. He is a good man I know he is so why is Serenity to scared._

"Excuse me Queen Selene, may I talk to you?"

Selene turned out of her thoughts and saw the blonde tall man kneeling before her throne.

"Oh Andrew! I haven't seen you in quite some time. Please raise no need to be modest. What is it you must talk to me about?"

Andrew looked a little uneasy as if he was about to let out an important serect, he sighed.

"I might help you find out what's wrong with Serena, You see her and Dar... uh, Prince Endymion came to my bar a few nights ago..."

Andrew recalled the whole night Serena and Darien spent together telling every last detail.

Selene drew a sharp breath hearing what her daughter did, never before had she taken so much liking to a suitor yet now she acted like he was poison.

_She had fun with him, she even gave him her first kiss. That is something very perious to mu daughter, so why did she run? I will find out._

"Thank you Andrew you helped more than you know. I must now have a talk with my daughter about her heart. But first I must go and get our little prince, seems only he can help with my daughter."

Selene bowed and left leaving a confused bartender behind.


	8. Confessions and final words

**Unprotected ch. 8**

Selene hurried to the young prince of earth's chambers. Outside her door she stopped thinking about what she was about to do.

"The moon forbide if I'm wrong."

She knocked and instantly was given permission to enter, inside she found the sad sight of Endymion sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, his hair was ruffed no doubt from running his fingers threw.

"Prince Endymion, I had a interesting talk with Andrew a dear friend of my daughters' but I pretty sure you knew that."

Endymion's head shot up, his eyes tensed. That gave me all I needed, what Andrew had said and saw was true. And my foolish daughter was going to destroy everything she ever dreamed of.

"Prince Endymion, we should talk."

I stated and approached the unhappy prince.

Serenity laid on her bed, she had lost all track of time. Not that she cared because she never wanted to leave her room again.

_Darien, I want to see you but...we can't be together, please move on with your life._

A soft yet firm knock came at the door, I made no notion of getting up or even speaking. The person would leave, she didn't want to see anyone. She heard her door open and footstepd approched her bed.

_Great, whoever it is can't take a hint, I scream my lungs out if that what it takes to get some privacy._

Serenity turned up from her bed her breath vanished from her lungs. Endymion stood a few feet from her beside her own mother. Endymion couldn't look at her and her mother's look was like pity and ice mixed together.

_NO! I can't do this! Mother how could you!_

Serenity was quick and rushed to the door but Endymion was faster and caughter her arm and stood in front of the door.

"Serenity...please..."

His voice was weak and sad, I pulled away sharply.

"No! I don't want to talk to you! Get out!"

I tried to turn again but my mother caught my shoulders her glare ran deep into my eyes.

"Serenity my dear, please we must talk about this.."

"We don't have to talk about anything! You know nothing!"

I yelled trying to pull away, this was when I needed the scouts. Not that they would fight my mother.

"Serena! Your mother talked to Andrew she knows everything!"

Endymion's voice made my bones freeze I stopped struggling against my mother and turned my gaze to the floor allowing my golden bangs to shade my face. I felt my mother embrace me and began petting the back of my head.

"Serena, please why are you running..."

My mother turned me around and made me face the man by my door, his deep blue eyes stared at me, begging to understand.

"I can't fall in love...I would rather have an arranged marriage then fall in love."

My voice was getting a little shaky trying to hold back my tears.

"Serena what are you talking about!? Ever since you were a little lady you always talked of love, you hated the idea of an arranged marriage with every fiber of your being. Why the sudden change?"

My mother voice was just an echo, I was getting lost continuing to stare at the dark haired man less than two feet away.

"Because...because I never thought I would find it, but..."

I couldn't finish my sentence, my lower began trembling uncontrolly.

"Serena why!? That's all we want to know..."

"I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE YOU MOTHER!"

I yelled turning my anger towards my mother causing her to staggard back a little.

"What?...Serena what are you talking about?"

My mother stammered.

"Mother, you fell in love with father, but then...then when father died...you fell apart."

Hearing her daugthers confession cause the queen of the moon to become speechless still staring at Serenity for answers.

"Mother after father died you were never the same, you didn't have the same glow as you did before. You would gaze off into the distance and become sad because I knew you were thinking of him. I ...I don't want to lose love and end up an empty shell."

I turned to Darien who stood near the door, he hadn't moved an inch.

"Darien, I'm sorry its just, I've seen what my mother went threw and...I'm not as strong as her..."

Instantly Darien threw his arms around my waist and pressed me against his chest. I wanted to pull away and run like I did before but my will power was gone, I wept against his chest. I could see my tears running down his black armor as he laid his head against mine only wanting to comfort me.

"Serena, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, please if you don't feel the same I will leave. If you truly don't want to be with me then say the word and I'm gone. I want you to be happy."  
His words ran straight my heart. He would leave me alone if I truly wanted him to, I could avoid being hurt if I tell him to leave now.

_Why Serena...just say you don't love him and you'll be safe. Think of the future. You can marry someone else and when they leave you it won't hurt. I don't want to cry every night like my mother. Just say it...Darien I don't love you..._

I looked up Darien his eyes stared down at me gently. I pulled away slightly so I could see his whole face.

Tears swelled in my eyes as the words began crossing my lips

"Darien...I...don't...


	9. I don't care who watches

**Unprotected ch. 9**

"Darien...I..don't..."

My voice was cracking, my grasp was slipping from his body. I was letting him go.

"...want you to leave me!"

I cried falling to my knees and throwing my hands over my face as I began to drown myself in my tears.

_What have I done! I just confessed, I will only hurt so much more later. But what could I do I can't live without him._

Darien knelt next to me and wrapped his arms around me again. My hair draped over his arms as he held me tight while I cried out the pain and fear I felt in my chest.

"Serenity..."

I peered over my shoulder, my mother was sitting on my bed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Serenity I'm so sorry. If I would have known I effected you so much with my heartache I would have talked to you earlier. My daughter all because I lost my love doesn't mean you will lose yours. Your right I was hurting more than ever when your father died but I never wanted you to give up on your heart. Please Serenity allow yourself to love, especially when you already found it."

Selene stood and headed for the door, instantly the room became silent when my mother left. I was frozen in Darien's arms. Never have I seen my mother cry openly in front of me, only when she was alone and was thinking of father did she cry like that. Now she cried for me.

Darien stod helping me to my feet and walked over to my balcony, my feet took over and I followed.

"Serena..."

That was all the Prince of Earth could say and I just stood there beside him, silent.

"Darien, how can you love me?"

I asked in a low voice. Darien didn't look at me he continued to stare off into the garden.

"I don't know. A first I was upset you bushed me off so quickly. Then I became fanasnated by you because I wondered why you were putting up an act so scare me away. Then last night at the bar, I saw the real Serena and my heart just took over."

I felt warm tears built up again I quickly wiped them away.

"You're the first. I wasn't just afraid of losing love, but I was afraid that I would fall for a false love. Remember how I lashed out on you in the kichen a few nights ago."

Darien was now looking down at me, a small smile crossed his face.

"You mean the night you nearly had me arrested for scaring."

Darien laughed remembering how much fun he had with that moment.

"Yeah, a lot of suitors come and I was always afraid I would fall in love with one of them but their love for me was fake and they only but up an act. I just don't want to get hurt.."

Darien cupped my face making me stare into his blue eyes, a gentle but serious smile covered his face.

"Serena, I don't want to hurt you. I want to be with you forever. I want to talk to you, to laugh with you, to embrace you, and to..."

Darien brushed my lips with his thumb but continued staring at me, as if he were asking permission.

"Darien...I love you."

I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. My arms wrapped around his neck. Rising on my toes I was able to press deeper into the kiss, he was happy to do the same. I felt his tongue brush against my lower lips causing my legs to began to melt. His arms wrapped arpund my waist pressing me against his chest as I pushed the back of his head down against mine. There was no pain or fear there was only...hope.

"Hey! Don't you two need air!"

I pulled away from Darien dispite his refusal. Down in the gardens was my so called friends. Rei called up laughing. Even Luna and Artemis stood beside them trying to hide their laughter.

_Great, I was putting on a whole show for the court._

"You all ever heard of privacy!"

I yelled down at the young adults snickering to each other.

"Sorry Serena we just couldn't help ourselves. We execpted to find you guys killing each other..."

Lita called up.

"Well I guess eating each other's faces is the same thing."

Venus laughed at Jupiter's side. Everyone busted into laugter.

"Don't you have anything better to do!?"

I yelled back feeling my cheeks heat up. I could even hear Darien chuckling beside me.

"Darien! Not you to?!"

Darien leaned down to my face.

"Serena let them watch if they want...THEY'RE JUST JEALOUS THEY DON'T HAVE SOMEONE WHO LOVES THEM LIKE I LOVE YOU!"

Darien yelled allowing the scouts to hear. Instantly the scouts went silent only Luna, Artemis and myself were laughing. Over across the garden I saw my mother near the edge of the garden, she was smiling at me.

_Thank you mother. You let me keep my hope._

I faced Darien again, his eyes stared into mine.

"Darien I love."

"I love you, my Serena."

Our lips met once again and this time I didn't care who watched me kiss the man I loved.


End file.
